


What She Must Do To Survive

by QueenofAzgeda



Category: Hunger games/the 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Some Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAzgeda/pseuds/QueenofAzgeda
Summary: Octavia Blake lives in Arkadia with her brother Bellamy and her mother. Life is hard with the overbearing Capitol  of Panem, Mount Weather. But it’s gets even worse when Octavia and her Brother are picked to be in the 76th Hunger Games. Octavia learns that what she must do to survive might get the ones she loves killed.





	1. Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> Mount Weather/ the Capitol  
> District 1: Polis  
> District 2: Arkadia  
> District 3: Azgeda (Ice nation)  
> District 4: Flokru (Boat people)  
> District 5: Eligius  
> District 6: Ingranronakru (Plains Riders)  
> District 7: Trikru ( Tree people)  
> District 8: Ouskejon (blue cliff)  
> District 9: Delphi kru (Delphi Clan )  
> District 10: Sangedakru ( desert people)  
> District 11: Louwada Kliron kru (shallow Valley)  
> District 12: Yujleda (broadleaf)  
> District 13: Ton DC

 

I felt the wind whip through my hair. I was free. No fences, no chancellor Pike and no Mount Weather. (Which is the Capital of Panem.) Nothing else, just me in an open forest running. And that’s when I see the trucks roll in. 

Big white trucks with the Mount Weather symbol on the side of them. Something isn’t right. I slip down behind a hill. 

I see Bellamy with my sword in his hand. I give him a questionable look.

“Octavia. Octavia wake up.” 

I open my eyes. My brother, Bellamy is shaking me awake.

I sit up. rubbing my eyes, slowly shaking off the last of my fatigue. 

“The reaping is today. So if you’re planning on going hunting , you better go now,” Bellamy says as he joins mom in the kitchen.

Mom doesn’t do much, not since Pike almost killed me for stealing. Sure, maybe I stole a little moonshine, but my mother needed it for cleaning a nasty cut my brother got. So it was 50 lashes in the square. I still have the scars on my back from Pike’s whip. 

I slide off my bed and change into my hunting jacket and leather boots. 

Before I leave, I give my brother a small peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later big brother.”

I run through Arkadia. District 2 as Mount Weather calls us. We provide masonry for Mount Weather. In school we train for the Hunger Games. A death tournament to remind the districts about the dark days. The uprising against the Mount Weather.  
The crazy students volunteer if they’re not picked in the reaping. 

Arkadia and Polis. Know as district 2 and 1 are Mount Weather favourites because we provide the most expensive and luxury items for them. 

I run through the square, careful to avoid the peacekeepers. When I arrive at the edge of Arkadia’s gates, I throw a stick at them. The electricity is usually isn’t on but I don’t feel like getting fried. 

I throw my game bag over the fence first and jump down after it.

I creep slowly through the woods, placing my feet carefully and quietly. I don’t want to alert my prey I am here.

I make my way to a fallen log. I reach in a pull a bow from the inside. I’m not much good with it but I can bring down some decent game when I focus.

I spot a deer out of the corner of my eye and I break into a run, an arrow already knocked. The deer stops and I wait in the underbrush. I stalk my prey. When I get a clear shot, I pull back an arrow.

“Drop your shoulder.” I jump and my arrow drops to the ground. I whip around to see where the voice came from. “Dammit Murphy!” I yell. “I almost had it.”

Murphy laughs. “No, you didn’t. You needed to drop your shoulder, that arrow was not going to anywhere.”

I sling my bow over my shoulder. “It was the first deer I’ve seen for a while and you distracted me.”

“Please,” Murphy replies. “We both know you’re better with a blade.”

We climb a hill that leads into meadow, where I plant myself in a patch of wild flowers. 

Murphy takes something out of his bag “Happy Hunger Games,” he says, handing over a bottle of wine. 

My eyes light up. “And may the odds be ever in your favor,” I mimic Effie Trinket’s obnoxious Mount Weather ccent. Murphy laughs at this.

Despite many people’s beliefs, there has never been anything romantic between us; he’s my best friend and an excellent hunting partner. I can tell him anything that I could never even utter inside the gates of Arkadia. My hopes and dreams. We talk about the uprising a lot or what it would be like if one day we just packed up and left.

“Would you volunteer?” I ask “You know, if you didn’t get picked and I was the girl tribute. Would you volunteer?” 

I could tell Murphy was thinking about it. “No,” he replies and I’m astonished. “No, I wouldn’t.”

In someway, I get it. I suppose I wouldn’t either. My mind wanders, I see something in the distance, it’s big and white. I stand up to get a closer look.

“John,” I say, worry in my voice. “What’s up, you never call me John?” he asks and that’s when spots them to.

The big white trucks from my dream. “Run” he says getting to his feet “run.”

We sprint down the hill and into the cover of the woods. We run past the trees ducking behind rocks. We do this until we reach the fence. I can tell that it’s on. It’s reaping day after all. We scramble to a stop before we hit the fence.

“What are we going to do?” Murphy asks. I look up and down the fence and remember the hole I cut in it last winter “through here” I say leading Murphy to the small hole in the fence.

Safely on the other side I realize my bow is still in my hand. I throw it as far as I can and hope I can find it later.

I race back through the square and past the peacekeepers. Careful not to get spotted.

I burst through my door. Bellamy is dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and his hair combed. A first in my household.

I get in the shower and cool water caresses my body. I scrub the dirt from my body and the forest from my hair. 

When I step out of the shower my mother has laid out a deep green dress. One of her own from her nursing days, where she worked with Abby Kane-Griffin. (Who is now mayor.) I go to school with her daughter Clarke, who’s friendly enough. Although, I think she has a thing for my brother

I slip the dress over my head and zip it up. My mother enters the room and towel drys my hair. She then braids my hair back into a fish tail and several small dutch braids.

I stand in front of the mirror “you look beautiful” Bellamy says. I turn around to hug him “if you get picked you have to win.”

He nods and then we’re out the door, walking to the Hall of Justice. Where each of our names are entered in the reaping ball 7 times. 

I spot Murphy from the other side of the hall. He scowls at me and mouths smile. I giggle.

Once we filed into two groups, boys on one side, girls on the other. Effie Trinket takes the stage. She clears her throat and begins to talk about the dark days. “This is why every year the 12 districts must offer up a male and female tribute for the ages 12-18. These tributes must fight to the death in an area. This is known as The Hunger Games.”

She lets this sink in and then continues “as always ladies first.”

Effie plunges her hand down into ball and digs around in the paper. The audience held their breath and then she speaks.

“Octavia Blake.” 

I stand there frozen. It can’t be. She’s says it again. “Octavia Blake.”

My heart is beating so fast. I feel dizzy. I look over at Murphy and Bellamy who were looking at me as to say what are you going to do? 

So I move and walk up to the stage. I pass chancellor Pike, who’s smirking. I pass Haymitch, Arkadia's only Victor who is still alive. If even if he is always drunk.

“Can everyone give Octavia a round of applause.” Everyone is still stunned. No volunteers for me. I am the strongest fighter in the academy but I always expect a volunteer.

I stand on the stage waiting for Effie to move on, to get the spotlight off me, and eventually she does. 

“And now for the boys.” She does the same thing she did for the girls. But the wait is even longer.

“John Murphy.” She finally calls. 

No I think. No, no, no. Damn it. He slowly walks up to join me.

“I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute.” Bellamy steps out into the middle of the square. 

Tears spring into my eyes as he passes Murphy and joins me.

Effie walks over to him. I look out into the crowd at mom. She stared at us with dead eyes. She looked sad, angry.

I turned my attention to Bellamy “and what is your name?” Effie asks. 

“Bellamy Blake.”

“Bellamy Blake. Then this must be your sister?” Gesturing to me, half telling half asking. He nods.

“Well that was very brave. Can every give a round of applause to the male and female tributes for Arkadia.” 

After a while Effie ushers us into the Justice building. Where we are put in separate rooms. We have an hour to say goodbye to our friends and family.

The first one in my room is mom. She hugs me. I can feel her body shaking. I push her away from me “no. Mom don’t start crying. You have to stay strong. Murphy will bring you food. You’ll be fine.” I hug her “go see Bellamy.”

Mom leaves the room. The door opened again and Murphy appears in the doorway. I run to him a throw my arms around him. This time I’m the one crying. “You can’t let her starve. Protect my mother from Pike. Promise.” I say all of this into Murphy’s jacket. “ John. do you promise?” 

“Alright O. I promise.” I pull him closer. 

Some peacekeepers enter the room to take Murphy away from me. I ask for more time but they start to drag him away. “May we meet again” I yell. The doors close with a bang.

The next thing I know I am being whisked away on to shiny silver train. 

Effie tells us that whatever we need, want or desire we can just ask . Then she tells us to eat. But I’m not hungry, I’ve forgotten how to be hungry after my years of hunting. We also do get fed better in district 2. 

Haymitch sits at a beautiful brown dining table. Something Polis would have made. Bellamy sits next to me, my feet rested on his lap.

“Aren’t you supposed to help us?” I ask Haymitch.

Effie comes into the train car, her heels making a clicking noise as they hit the floor. “Yes he is. But he’s too drunk to realize it.” 

Effie glared at Haymitch. “I got it” Bellamy says. He takes a jug of water from the table. “Bellamy” I warn.

Effie jumps back as Bellamy pours the entire jug on Haymitch’s head. Haymitch jumped up, a soaking wet mess and grabs a butter knife from the table.

He puts it to Bellamy’s neck. Bellamy knocks Haymitch in the jaw. I grab another knife and throw it to ground separating my brother and Haymitch. The blade stuck in the floor.

“That Is Mahogany!” Effie squeals. Haymitch sits down laughing “I’ve got myself some fighters. Great.”

I roll my eyes “sober up Haymitch.” 

 

That night I lay awake. My eyes refused to get heavy. I feel the rocking of the train beneath me hoping it will lull me to sleep, but no sleep comes.

I’m nervous. Tomorrow we arrive at Mount Weather. We’re also going to watch the reapings. Our first chance to see what me and Bellamy are up against. Our main competitors are Polis, ours and their tributes are called careers by the others. We’re stronger, faster and better trained. It’s very rare for someone from say Louwada Kliron Kru ( district 11) to win the games. 

I go over the districts in their Trigedasleng names. Everyone once spoke Trigedasleng but Mount Weather wiped out the language and only the district names stand. I know enough to communicate and translate some basic conversations.

I still can’t find sleep. I flick on the light and cross my room. My cream colour silk robe swirling around my ankles. I walk into the hallway and cross to the door across from my room.

I knock quietly “Bellamy?” I say this in a voice smaller than a whisper. “Bellamy?” I say louder.

I open the door and close it again when I’m inside. I prod my brother in the shoulder. “Can stay here?”

Bellamy gives me a half hearted nod. I climb in bed, he puts his arm around me, as if protecting me. I’m safer, safer then I will ever be again.

I sleep with Bellamy that night.

When I wake up in the morning he is sitting in an armchair with a book. “Watcha reading?”

Is sit next to him. “The Odyssey” I remark.

Bellamy puts the book down “Effie made coffee. It’s pretty bitter though.” 

I laugh at this, Bellamy’s never liked coffee. So I end up drinking most of it. After breakfast with Bellamy, I go to find Haymitch but find Effie instead. 

She’s busling around going “big day, big day, big day.” I try to duck out her eyesight but she catches me before I can escape. 

“Octavia there are clothes in your room please go put them on, we will be arrive at Mount Weather shortly. Also have you seen Haymitch. I need him to be sober when we arrive. Now get going”

I walk myself to my room and find a T-shirt and a mini skirt laid nicely on my bed. I pick up the bright pink skirt and stare at it in disgust.

“You don’t like it?” I turn around to see Haymitch standing in my doorway. 

“Pink’s not really my colour” I respond. I hold up the shirt to my body “neither is zebra print.”

“Effie will be upset , but I think it is important for you to look approachable. So go ahead sweetheart look in your closet.” I make my way to the closet on the other side of the room.

I throw open the doors and hanging inside is my mother's deep green dress that I wore the day of the reaping. Haymitch leaves the room to let me get ready.

I take a shower. The warm water washes over me. I’m grateful for it, we don’t have hot water in Arkadia.

I step out wrapped in a fuzzy white towel. I smell of lilacs and honey.

I wrap up my hair with another towel and then pull on my dress. Once I’m sure my hair is dry. I brush it out and tie it back in the same hairstyle my mother had put it in.

I walk out into the dining room and Haymitch hold his breath as Effie takes me in. “alright, I can work with this.”She says. Haymitch exhales, he gets to keep his head.

Bellamy comes into the room wearing the same clothes he wore on the reaping day also. Effie looks annoyed but says nothing

Everything suddenly becomes very bright. “We’re here!” Effie says more squealing than talking.


	2. Mount Weather (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this chapter will be coming soon. Hopefully Friday. Please enjoy part one for now! :) I would love to hear feedback on the first chapter and part one of the second. Please let me know how I can make the story better.

I race to the window. Thousands of people, in servel weird colours and hats, heels and suit jackets are outside.

I scowl. Which makes Effie make a strange squealing noise. “Smile darling. First impressions are everything.”

I feel like I’m an animal in a zoo. Everyone is gawking at me. I’m uncomfortable. So instead of smiling and taking in the big white almost hospitail looking buildings. I run from the window and hide in my room.

I had never been a people person and wasn’t planning on becoming one. 

There was a knock at my door “I’m not in the mood for a lecture Haymitch.” I call.

The door opens “then your lucky I’m not Haymitch.” Bellamy says entering my room. I roll my eyes “or you.” I respond quickly.

“Can you please stop sulking and put on at least a fake smile.” 

“Fine.” I replies as a pull my shoulders back and lift my head “how’s this?”

Bellamy laughs “less scary.” Not wanting to give in to Mount weather I force smile.

“It will have to do” Bellamy says mocking Effie. The train comes to a stop and Effie comes running into my room “let’s go.”

She leads us through the train to a back door. “Shoulders back, heads high, smile. I’m talking to you Octavia. The cameras are rolling in; three, two, one.”

Effie throws open the door and we do as she’s instructed us. The flashing of several thousand cameras greet us. We push our way through the crowd into the train station.

“Octavia and Bellamy Meet your prep teams.” Effie rushes over to three people standing to the right of Bellamy. “Octavia this is your prep team. Flavius, Venia and Octavia.” Effie laughs at the fact that were both named Octavia.

She then rushes over to three more people standing next to Haymitch “Bellamy, this is Kitty, Marco and Sparks.” 

Marco steps forward and shakes Bellamy’s hand. Bellamy nods in acknowledgement.

“Prep teams you have three hours until the opening ceremony. Make my tributes look beautiful.” Effie says in a singsong voice.

Before I know what’s happening. I’ve been stripped of my clothing and I’m being sprayed down with hot and cold water.

My hair has been brushed of it’s knots. My nails have been shaped into perfect tear drop shapes and have been painted black.

The hair on my legs has been ripped from my body just like the rest of the unwanted hair

Makeup has been swept over my eyelids. My eyeliner comes to a perfect point at the corner of my eye. Blush painted my cheeks. 

I am standing in a room full of mirrors. With no clothing on. I’m taking in what I see.

The door opens and I have the urge to cover myself but the person says there’s no need.

It’s a man who walks into the room. He walks around my naked body and doesn’t seem to care that I’m not wearing anything.

After what seems like a while he finally speaks. “I’m Cinna. I’m your stylist. Put on your robe and I am going to go get your dress.”

I nod and slip on a deep purple robe that been hung of the back of a chair.

Cinna comes back into the room carrying a garment bag “close your eyes” he tells me. 

I feel my robe drop to the floor. Then I feel a cool leather, or maybe it’s metal, against my skin. 

“And open.” Cinna tells me.

I open my eyes and I hardly recognize the girl standing before me. I’m dressed in a copper and gold dress that’s slit to my thigh. The dress drapes beautifully behind me when I walk.

Cinna pulled back one of the mirrors “your shoes.” 

Sitting in the closet like space in the wall, are beautiful gold shoes. High heels. “I’m not sure if I can walk in them.” I tell Cinna. But he helps me into them and helps me stand up straight.

Effie comes rushing in and gaspes “she’s beautiful. Cinna it’s amazing.”

He nods and takes me in. He spins me around “go get em.”

Effie leads me out of the room and down a long hallway with red velvet floors. We come to an elevator at the end, Effie lets me press the button inside. I hold back my urge to ask if I can press all of the buttons, I feel it may be childish. 

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open with a high pitch ding. I’m led out into a dome shaped concrete room. I’m surrounded by the other tributes, they are all wearing various colours and their escort are heping most of them onto carriages pulled majestic horses. 

Through the crowd I spot my brother. He’s hard to miss in his golden battle armor. Effie leads me to him. As I walk past district three’s horses I reach up and pet one. 

A girl steps out from behind them and glares at me. I jump back in surprise, luckily Bellamy comes and steers me quickly away. 

“Ontari Azgeda” he tells me. Bellamy helps me onto the carriage and climbs in after me.

Effie comes fluttering over to us. She seems more excited than us. Effie starts positioning our are arms and legs “look straight ahead, lift your head. Shoulders back.”

Effie steps back to admire her work and shakes her head “smile, Bellamy put your arm around your sister.”

She steps back again “perfect.” 

The Mount Weather anthem booms around us. Our carriage moves forward with a jolt. 

I’m leaning on Bellamy’s shoulder. Him and the steady sound of the horses hooves on the pavement are the only things keeping me from throwing up as the horses pull us out into the sunlight.

I shield my eyes, all I can hear is deafening applause. I see billions of people dressed in the finest and most expensive clothing. They’re cheering and clapping.

I’m staring dead ahead. I can imagine Murphy’s mocking tone “smile Blake” he would tell me, and I would laugh and probably punch him.

Pay no attention to them I tell myself. You don’t need them to like you. Four days from now they will be betting on how I’m going to die. They don’t care about me. I’m just a pawn.

Bellamy also doesn’t seem down with this whole affair either. Although he is smiling, but it’s more sarcastic than Effie would have liked. 

The anthem comes to an end and we come to a stop in front of the President’s mansion. 

President Dante Wallace steps up the a marble podem. His son Cage looking rather annoyed that he has to go through this every year.

We stand there, the cold attum air blowing through my hair into Bellamy’s face. We stand and listen to Dante say the same bullshit Effie did at the reaping. 

Once his speech is finished, Bellamy and I are dragged off to the tribute centre. 

Everything's lined in silver, gold or bronze. And there are more elevators. Again I want to press all of the buttons but I restrain myself for the short ride to the second floor.

The elevators doors slide open and were greeted my Cinna, Haymitch and our prep teams. 

Our prep teams rush over to us to congratulate us. Haymitch stays where he is, he’s drunk already he’s got a look to him, I could always tell on the rare occasion he left his house.

I cross the room to him and he sits on the big turquoise couch. I don’t why I’m expecting him to say something but I sit and wait till he does, and eventually he does. Three words.

“Good job sweetheart.” His voice is dull but I’m filled with a false sense of pride but it all comes crashing down when Effie comes to collect me.

An hour later and my makeup has been washed from my face, I’m wearing jeans and T-shirt. The only left of my beautiful barbie image is my black perfect oval nails.

I walk out into my giant living room to see Haymitch, Effie and Bellamy waiting for me. “It’s time” Effie pipes. She picks up a remote on the table and turns on the tv “we’ll start with Polis and go from there.”

I plop myself down next Bellamy and tuck my feet under me. Effie glares at me so I kick off my flats and curl up next to Bellamy. 

By the time we get to the ingranronakru reaping (district 6) Bellamy has 15 battle strategies played out in his head. Me, I remembering the details of Bellamy’s face, his hair, even the way he smells. Afterall in four days he could be dead. 

Tomorrow we start training, I can’t say I’m thrilled about it. But I suppress my feelings and sit down at the dinner table with Bellamy. Again I don’t eat, even with Effie every so persistent begging and in the hours that follow no sleep again. 

I roll around in my bed and watch the sunrise over the training centre.

I hear a rattling at my door and I pretend I’m a asleep. Effie comes in peppy as always. “Octavia darling I’m sorry to wake you but if you want to eat, you have twenty minutes before training starts. Your clothes are in your closet.”

I sit up rubbing my eyes, “thanks Effie.” 

She nods and leaves my room. I stumble out of bed and across the cold floor to the bathroom. 

I splash my face with water and pull my hair into a ponytail. I put on what Effie has left for me. It’s a black bodysuit with my district number in the side of the sleeve.

Everything is pretty quiet until I hear Bellamy and Haymitch yelling at each other about the games. 

As much as I don’t want to endure that this morning, I’m hungry for the first time in days.

I walk out my room the yelling comes to a stop when Haymitch spots me.

“Morning sweetheart. About time.” 

I roll my eyes and pour myself a cup of coffee. 

Haymitch waves me over to the table. I take a seat next to Effie for a change, who pushes a bowl of fruit in my direction “eat.” She says.

So I do. Or at least some of it, I mostly pick out the watermelon and eat that. 

“So what’s the plan.” I ask when I finished my food.

Haymitch makes a face, like he knew this was coming. “All you need to know is: don’t fight with the other tributes and show them what you can do.”

“Anything else?” Bellamy asks.

Haymitch leans back in his chair “that’s it.”

Bellamy gets up, me and Effie following. 

“I’ll take them to the training centre.” Effie squeaks. 

Haymitch gives us a wave.

5 minutes later we arrive at the training centre. Effie leaves is at the door. 

The rest of the tributes are standing in a circle around a girl who appears to be in charge. 

As we join the circle I look around. I can pick out my allies as I see them.

Lincoln, from Polis and his female advisory Lexa. Ontari and Roan from Azgeda, Zeke from Eligius and finally a small girl, around twelve maybe. 

“Her name is Madi, she from Louwada Kliron kru.” Haymitch has told me and Bellamy last night.

There was something about her, something told me not to underestimate her.

The trainer in the middle of the circle cleared her throat. “In four days, twenty three of you will be dead. The person that’s left at the end, will have gone through hell and back. If you want to make sure you’re the one left standing, you better start training.”

She dismisses us and go straight for a bow.

I swing the quiver over my shoulder and knock an arrow. I fire missing my target by a couple inches.

“Show them what you can do.” Haymitch’s voice plays in my head. 

So I drop the bow. Bellamy looks at me from across the room, he’s talking to Roan and Zeke. Both turn in my direction.

I pick up a sword and turn on the simulator.

Pixelated graphics that look like people run at me. I hold my ground and wait until they were close enough for me to attack. 

Murphy was right, I’m better with a blade. I cut down the pixels, they shatter around me. I don’t have to think about it like I do with a bow.

The simulation comes to an end. Lincoln is giving me a slow clap. Other tributes stare at me in awe.

Bellamy high fives me “nice job O, all the boys want to sleep with you know.” I playfully punch him the shoulder.

“It’s true.” Someone says.

I turn around to see Lexa coming over to us. She’s puts out her hand. “I’m Lexa, from Polis.”

I shake her hand politely “Octavia, Arkadia. And this is my brother Bellamy.”

Lexa nods in Bellamy’s direction. “I saw the reaping, really moving, who exactly did you volunteer for?”

Before Bellamy can get a word out I answer for him “my best friend. John Murphy.”

“Very admirable.” Lexa notes before walking off.

I link arms with Bellamy “what do you think, ally or no ally?”

“I’m not sure yet.” replied Bellamy “but I think Roan and Lincoln are good options. They’re fighters.”

I look back at them. Roan and Lincoln had gotten into a fist fight and the peacekeepers were pulling them apart.

“And there sooo responsible.” I say jokingly.

There’s more shouting from across the training hall. 

Roan and Lincoln have both picked up swords and are circling each other.

I whip around, but a certain little girl is one where to be seen. 

I hear giggling from above me. I slowly look up to that Madi has some how strapped herself to the ceiling.

“Clever girl.” I say.

Madi flips down and lands next me “Octavia right?”

I nod “nice to meet to. Madi?”

“Yep.” Madi says cheerfully.

 

For the next couple days me and Madi train alongside the rest of the Career pack. Lincoln teach her how to use a bow. I teach her how to hunt. I also try not to get attached to either of them.

 

The night before of the individual assessments. Me, Haymitch, Bellamy and Effie gather in the living room.

“You will be called in by your name and your district. Boys will go first followed by the girls.” Effie tells us.

“After your assessments come back here and we will wait for your scores. Scoring will be out twenty-” Effie takes a breath. Haymitch takes this time to speak.

“Remember you’re trying to impress the Game Makers. If you get a higher score the more tributes will want to ally with you-”

“Speaking of allies, who have you chosen?” Asks Effie.

“Madi, louwada kilron kru.” I say blankly.

“No.” Haymitch replies “she’ll die in the blood bath.”

Bellamy tells me not to fight. 

“What about you Bellamy?”

“Lincoln, Lexa, Roan, Ontari maybe and O.” 

“Now those are good choices, they’re all good fighters and aren’t going break down and cry if they kill someone.” Haymitch says.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I say getting up. My cheeks are hot, I’m mad. 

I turn back to see Bellamy glaring at Haymitch before he gets up to chase me.

I’m almost back to my bedroom when Bellamy grabs my shoulder. “O. Hear me out.”

I cross my arms. I decide now’s the time to be a teenage girl. “No you hear me out. The girl is twelve and for all we know I’m her  
only chance at survival. She’s smart but the rest of the tributes are bigger and stronger than her.” I yell at Bellamy.

“O please can we not do this now. I know you want her with us. I have a plan.” 

Effie comes rushing into my room. “Is everything alright.”

I glare at my brother and Effie “it’s fine.” I mutter.

Effie takes a deep breath “oh good.” She brings her hand to my face and smiles at me. “Well I leave you. Come along Bellamy. Haymitch wants to talk.”

I nod my head towards Effie. I didn’t say anything and Bellamy left me in peace.

I don’t take a shower. Sure I turn on the water but I end up slamming my door and throwing myself onto the bed. The soft velvet covers are comforting. My tears roll onto the pillows. Creating a damp puddle.

I was conflicted. In two days I was going to be in the arena. I was going to have to survive on my instincts. I would have to kill innocent people. Knowing Bellamy he would do anything to protect me and I can’t have mom alone any longer than she has to be. But Madi has something to live for. She’s is only twelve.

I close my eyes. Sleep finds me easily but my mind wanders and I slip in and out of dreams. 

I wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I had a dream. Bellamy was lying dead in front of me. His throat slit, blood pooling around both of us. He’s staring back at me with dead eyes. I look down at my blood covered hands, my vision is blurred with tears. I did it, I killed him.

Bellamy comes rushing into my room. I fall into his arms. He’s very much alive. “Are you ok?” He asks.

I nod “just nightmares.” Bellamy stands up. Before he leaves he kisses my forehead. “Goodnight O.”

“I love you big brother.”

 

I wake up the next day it’s still dark outside, Mount Weather is quiet. I grab some leggings and a t-shirt from my closet and go for a run.

When I get back Effie’s waiting for me. “quickly now Octavia we have about an hour until your individual assessment. And Haymitch wants to talk about strategy.”

Effie picks out my clothes for the day and forces me into the shower.

After awhile in the shower I refuse to get out. The water is warm and though I feel vulnerable. I also feel safe. 

But Effie’s calling my name. I reluctantly get out. Effie wraps me in a towel and sits me down in front of the vanity. She brushes out my hair and pulls into a bun.

I zip up the front of my black jumpsuit and go to meet Haymitch the balcony.

I open the screen door and Haymitch invites me to sit down on the other side of the table. He places a bottle of what appears to vodka in front of me. I refuse it so Haymitch drinks it himself.

Haymitch sits back in his chair “So sweetheart. What’s your skill?”

I think for a while. I’m pretty much useless with a bow. I’m no good with any other weapon except a-

“I great with a blade.” I say interrupt my own thoughts “Well good enough to defend myself, nothing fancy.”

Haymitch laughs “somehow I don’t thinks that’s true. I heard you were quite the buzz with the other tributes and you are deadly with a sword.”

I nod “did Lincoln tell you that?” 

“Maybe. The boy likes you.”

I raise my eyebrows “oh. I never noticed.” Sarcasm laced through my voice.

“Look. You gotta go. We’ll talk later though.” Haymitch said getting up and escorting me back into the dining room. “Good luck sweetheart.”

I leave the room. Effie and two peacekeepers bring me down to the training building. 

 

My brother is already there. I sit next to him and scan the room.

Both Lincoln and Lexa are gone. Bellamy notices me staring at Lincoln’s empty seat. “He went about ten minutes ago. Left before you came.”

I sit back. I’m nervous, I tap my fingers against the cold plastic chair. This chips my nail polish.

“Octavia Blake. District 2.” I’m in the middle of picking the nail polish off my finger nails when my name is called. I stand dreading what was behind the training room doors.

Bellamy is walking out of the doors “I’ll wait for you here.” He says.

I kiss my brother on the cheek and start to walk towards the doors.

The guards in front of the doors pull open the doors, revealing a very empty training room. The only thing in the room are weapons. 

I walk into the room, my footsteps echoing through the hall.

“Miss Blake.” I look up. It’s Cage Wallace. He’s standing on a raise platform. Along with the other game makers. Cage is the head gamemaker curdisoy of his father.

“Show us what you can do.”

I grab a sword and flip it around in my hand. It’s heavier that my piece of scrap metal at home. Eventually I’m comfortable wielding it.

“Whenever your ready.” Cage says.

I nod. 

Three peacekeepers advance on me. I whip around my sword raised. All three are armed. 

One comes a little too close for comfort and I attack. 

I swing my sword around striking them in the shoulder. Blood slowly soaked through their uniform.

The other two advance. I strike them down easily. 

I look up to see that the gamemakers are not paying attention. 

I kick one the peacekeepers to their knees. Holding my sword against their neck.

Still nobody’s watching. I quickly slit the peacekeepers throat. 

“Who's next.” I spit. All eyes are on me now.

I swiftly kill the other two. I then hurl the sword up to the game makers. It strikes one dead in the chest.

“Thank you for your time.”

I walk out of the room, leaving bloody footprints behind me.

The throw open the doors. Bellamy jumps to his feet. “What happened in there.” 

I gesture to the door “see for yourself. I’ll see you at dinner.”

I leave Bellamy looking slightly scared.

 

I walk through the door to the my living quarters. Everyone corners me. “Octavia. How did you do?” Effie asks.

“I killed three peacekeepers and a gamemaker.” I say walking past the group and throwing myself on the couch.

“You what!” Effie screams outraged.

Haymitch laughs “you didn’t.”

I sit up and nod.

“Nice job sweetheart.”

Effie glares at Haymitch “you better not have anyone you care about back home. President Dante will kill them all.”

Bellamy walks through door “what the hell O. You’ve ruined our only chance at survival.”

“ you want go.” I sneer smashing a champagne glass on the edge of the table. I hold it to Bellamy’s throat.

Everyone in the room tenses up.

“Enough. Everyone needs to calm down. Let’s wait for the scores. Then we can decide what to do about Octavia’s issue.” Cinna says.

Effie sits down in the couch in a huff. The tv turns on and the Mount Weather anthem booms through our room.

A picture of Lexa shows up on the screen with her district under name. She scores a solid 8. Lincoln is next who has scored a 10.

Bellamy’s scores a respectable 11. Cinna congratulates him, but Bellamy’s attention is turned towards the tv.

I could feel the shift attitude in the room change, as it suddenly felt very cold.

My picture and name appeared on the screen. I hold my breath and close my eyes.

I hear Effie scream and they fly open. I look at the screen. I’ve scored a 13. 

Bellamy tackles me into a hug. I shrug him off and nudge Bellamy off the couch and slide into where he was sitting.

Bellamy stares up at me from the floor, annoyed. “ what was that for.”

I tuck my feet up on the couch and watch Roan score a 9. “I wanted to sit here.” 

Bellamy laughs and grabs the remote from me. So I tackled him to the ground trying to it get back. 

Effie clears her throat “ first of all you have to start training for interviews tomorrow. And lastly that is glass coffee table and it’s very expensive. I don’t want you to break it.”

Bellamy stands up first and helps me up. Still keeping the remote at arms length.

We sit in silence for the rest of the scoring. Madi scores an 8.

The score info comes to an end and Effie stands up. “I am soo proud of you both, even after the stunt you pulled Octavia, which there will be severe consequences for.” 

I roll my eyes “so when does interview training start?”

Haymitch laughs “you're going to wish you never asked.”

“You with each have four hours with me and four hours with Haymitch. With me we will discuss edict, Octavia will learn how to walk properly in heels. With Haymitch you answer some basic questions and discuss how to get sponsors.” Effie blabs

“Octavia you’ll come with me first.” 

Effie walks off, rather quickly for a girl in killer heels. Haymitch waves me off. I look to Bellamy and he nods towards Effie. So I quickly scamper behind Effie and out the door.

Effie leads me down the hallway and back into the room with the mirrors. She gestures to a chair “sit.” 

I sit. Out of nowhere Effie swoops down on me. “Sit like a lady Octavia. Tuck your left ankle behind your right or cross your legs. 

I cross my leg and sit back in my seat. Effie slaps my leg. “Sit up, your back will not touch the back of the chair.”

I adjust my position in my chair. “Better” Effie says. “Now smile.”

I give Effie a sarcastic smile. Effie takes a breath. “Let’s work on walking.”

She pulls back one of mirrors, there’s a pair of stiletto heels five inch heels. “Go on.” 

I kick off my flats and slide my feet into the heels. I grab Effie for support but she lets me go and sends me stumbling on my way across the room.

“One foot in front of the other Octavia. It’s not that hard.”

I feel the heel give out from my foot. I fall to the ground. “Actually it is.” I say blowing my hair out of my face. 

“Let’s do it again.” Effie sighs.

4 hours later my cheeks hurt from smiling, my feet are killing me and Effie has given up all hope.

Haymitch comes to retrieve me. Bellamy walks behind him. When we pass in hall he gives me a warning look and says “good luck.”

I laugh “you to.” My cheeks still hurt.

Haymitch brings me into the living room. “Ok. Here we go. you’ve walked, you’ve smiled. Let’s work on your angle. The Capitol have already named you Blodreina.”

red queen. I quickly translate in my head.

“I know what Cinna is planning to put you in for the interviews. So you are going to play up the sexy mysterious killer. They won’t be able to resist you.”

Another four hours later I’m past out on the couch. I feel my brother pick me up and carry me to my bed. The next thing I know it’s morning and I’m starving.

I emerge from my room and go straight for the table of food. 

“She lives.” Bellamy says

“She’s hungry.” I say piling bacon onto my plate. I take a cup of coffee from the table and sit down on the couch. I place my cup on table and Effie begins talking almost immediately.

“After breakfast you prep teams will take you and prepare you for tonight’s events.”

I take a sip of coffee “already.” I complain.


	3. Mount Weather (part 2) The Interveiws

My hair has been done into a sleek high ponytail with braids intertwined throughout my hair. My eyeshadow is smokey and I’m wearing a deep red lipstick. My nails are blood red. 

I’m sitting in robe when Cinna walks into the room. “Hello beautiful.” He says holding up my dress. “you ready.”

It’s black and tight and fits like a dream. Again it’s slit to above my thigh. The straps are thin and the silky fabric looks amazing as I walk. 

And my shoes. Black heels. There lacy and covered in a rose pattern.

I turn to Cinna and throw my arms around him “Cinna it’s amazing. Thank you.”

Effie comes in along with Haymitch. Effie is already in tears “let me look at you. I’m so proud of you.” She takes my hands in hers.

“I haven’t done anything yet.” I giggle and she laughs through her tears. 

“Show time.” Haymitch says.

I meet Bellamy outside. He’s wearing an all black tux with a black tie. His prep team hasn’t bothered to do anything to his hair. But it does look better messy.

Effie leads us down weaving hallways for about 20 minutes and until we come to a very white room. 

Lincoln spots me from across the room and waves me over. I look to Bellamy. “Go.” He tells me.

Lexa -who is standing next to Lincoln- hugs me. “Wow.” She says looking me up and down. 

“You look beautiful.” Says Lincoln.

“Thanks. Umm. You look nice also. Handsome.” I reply

Lincoln laughs. I smile “I’m just going to stop talking.” I say embarrassed. 

“Octavia!” I hear someone call. It’s Madi. “Hey kid.” I call back. 

Madi’s dressed in a light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. It’s puffs out around her knees. “Look at you.” I say. Madi smiles. Her hair has been brushed and curled. 

“You look like a princess.” Madi breaths.

“Well thank you. You look beautiful to.” Madi beams. I highfive her. 

“You best be one your way.” Madi looks up. Cage is behind her, smirking at me. 

I bend down in front of Madi. “He’s right. Go line up I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Madi runs off and I stand to face Cage. “You too.” He says. 

I start to walk towards to Bellamy. Before I’m all the way there I turn around to face Cage “go float yourself Cage.”

We wait in line for ten minutes. We watch the district one interviews. Lincoln is playing up the guy you could get a beer with. Lexa on their hand was the shy girl. Effie comes over to me“it’s your turn.”

I take a deep breath and I hear Caesar Flickerman start to call my name.

I walk across the stage. “Here she is folks. Octavia Bloodreina Blake.” 

I wave to the audience. Caesar takes my hand “Octavia darling you look drop dead gorgeous.”

I giggle “please Caesar you’re making blush.”

The audience laughs, Ceaser along with them. He brings me over to an egg like chair.

I sit like Effie has instructed, laugh was it’s appropriate and play up the mysterious killer angle. I answer the questions but I can. I try to avoid the questions about Lincoln although Caesar says I’m blushing and calls us Romeo and Juliet.

“Well the audience loves you Octavia. But let’s get real here.” 

I lean in, pretending to be intrigued. “Do have words before you leave the stage and go into that arena.”

I know Murphy is laughing at me back in Arkadia but anything to get sponsors. I muster some fake tears. “Well all of you have become my family and I’m extremely lucky to have you. May we meet again.”

Caesar nods “very beautiful… there you have folks Mount Weathers very own Octavia Blake. Happy 76th Hunger Games.” 

I stand up. “Before you leave. Do a spin for the gentlemen in the room.”

I laugh but obey. I do a slow spin and flip my hair back.

“Wow.” Caesar says. “You have goodnight my dear.” Then he sends me on my way back stage.

 

I walk out to join my brother. He hugs me and his name is called shortly after. “Good luck.” I say before he walks out on stage.

My attention immediately goes to the tv mounted in the corner. Where most of the tributes are huddled watching intently. 

“Over here.” Lincoln calls to me. I wedge myself in between him and Roan. 

“Good job.” Roan whispers to me.

I watch Bellamy answer questions about me, volunteering for the games and life in Mount Weather.

By the end of the interviews I’ve fallen asleep leaning on Lincoln’s shoulder. My heels have fallen out of my hand and are laying on the ground. 

Bellamy comes and gently shakes me awake. I blink a couple of times before realizing who it is. “Let’s get you to bed.” he says softly. 

“Can I sleep with you?” I ask still a little groggy. “Sure O.” He replies.

 

Before I can go to bed, Bellamy delivers me to Effie and my prep team. They wash me from my makeup, which has become caked on. I slip into some silk pajamas. Before going to Bellamy’s room and quickly falling asleep.

Tomorrow I’ll be in the arena. I have to survive. For mom. For Murphy. 

I play Haymitch’s advice over in my head. Stay out of the blood bath. Don’t get off the podium before the countdown is over . Find water. Stay alive.

Seems simple enough. But I’m lying to myself, and although it’s better this way. I need to face reality.


	4. The 76th Hunger Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and her allies are in the arena. There is no turning back Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for any editing issues with this chapter. I have no time everything is happening in my life.

Effie wakes us early the next morning. Everything's happening so fast. I’m eating breakfast one moment. And the next, I’m saying goodbye to my prep team, Effie and Haymitch.

Effie’s sobbing and Octavia number 2 is dabbing her at dripping makeup. I haven’t seen Cinna yet. 

“I’m sooo proud of you both.” Effie's got my hand clutched one of hers and Bellamy’s in the other. “One of you please come back to me.” 

One of us. Right only one can live. One of us is going to be faced with the decision of killing the other.

I suppress my feelings and hug Effie. I then move on to saying bye to my prep team. “Thank you all.” I say.

Lastly it’s Haymitch. He pulls me into a big bear hug. Which I’m not expecting. “Stay Alive Bloodreina.” He whispers in my ear. 

“Protect Bellamy out there.” I hiss back.

Haymitch takes my hand. “May we meet again.”

I nod. “Sober up. I’m planning on coming back.”

 

We’re on a hovercraft now. Flying over Mount Weather. I’m trying to distract myself from the feeling of sickness rising in my stomach. 

I look around. Me and Bellamy are dressed almost the same today. Beside the fact that he’s wearing jeans and I’m wearing leggings. We’re both dressed in a black tank top and a wind jacket with our district name and number on the sleeve. Same as the rest of the tributes. 

Not long after boarding the hovercraft a woman comes around with a large syringe. 

“Your arm.” she says bluntly.

I stare at her slightly confused. “It’s your tracker” she says holding out her hand. I place my arm in her hand and she inserts the needle into my arm. I wince. Then I feel a lump in my arm. 

The woman removes the needle from my arm and looks at the screen she’s holding. A 2 pops up on her screen and she continues to Bellamy. 

The Capitol now knows my every move and in less than an hour, I’m going to be in the arena. I don’t know what to expect. Every year it changes. For all I know Mount Weather could have us stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Madi catches my eye from the other side of the hovercraft. She’s been crying, although she’s hiding it well.

I smile at her. “It’s going to be ok.” I mouth.

Madi drops her gaze and she stares at her feet that don’t touch the ground.

The hovercraft lands, jostling everyone inside. Peacekeepers separate us almost immediately. Bringing us into a hospital looking building. I’m left alone with two peacekeepers.

We come to a door, the peacekeepers open it and push me through the doorway. “You have three minutes.”

The door shuts without another word.

Cinna is sitting inside. I run to him and hug him.

“Cinna. What should I expect?” I ask, even though I know he doesn’t have the answer, I need to hear someone reassure me. 

“Octavia. I don’t have that information. But I know you’re going to be fine.” Cinna looks around “Mount Weather allows every tribute to have something from their district with them in the games.”  
He takes something from his pocket. “Bellamy was going to give this to you for your birthday. But he thought I should give it to you now.” Cinna drops two objects into my hand. I clutch whatever it is tight. 

“It’s time.” Cinna says his voice dropping. I slip the mystery objects into my pocket and give Cinna one last hug. Cinna opens the door to a cylinder in the back of the room. “Do not step off your pedestal until the countdown is over…. I’m betting on you bloodreina.”

The door to my cylindrical prison closes and everything becomes quiet. Then I start to move. Upwards. I panic for a minute but know that I have to stay calm. “I am not afraid. I am not afraid.” I tell myself. Over and over again

The top of the tube opens and I whip around on my pedestal. Bellamy. I have to find him. I’m in the arena. Were in a apocalyptic city. Windows in the skyscrapers are broken. Buildings halfway fallen to the ground. It’s dark and gloomy. No signs of water. The tributes are an equal distance from the cornucopia. 

And then the countdown starts

60..59... 58..57. 

Bellamy. Where is he? I see Lincoln, Roan and Madi. No Bellamy.

56...55..54...53..52.

Ontari and Zeke and the girl tribute from Eligius.

51...50..49..48..48….47..46..45..44.

I finally spot him. Straight across from me. I can focus now. I take a breath. The countdown continues.

35...34...33….32...31..30.

Halfway there. I’m fast I can make it to the middle. Most of the tributes don’t mess with the careers. 

11….10...9...8 ..7...6.

Focus Octavia. Get your hands on a sword and some water. Then find Madi. She needs you.

5...4...3..2..1.

“Be the last.” Cage’s voice booms through the arena.

I don’t hesitate. I run. Towards the middle. I look to the side of me. Other tributes are catching up. I pick up speed and pretty much dive into the middle of the cornucopia.

I grab the first thing I touch. A spear. I frantically scramble for something else but the boy from 12 has already lunged himself at me. Knife in his hand. I quickly swing the spear in his general direction. Blood splatters across my face as he falls to the ground in front of me. 

Lincoln gets to the middle and grabs a sword, followed quickly by Bellamy to whom I toss my spear to. 

He throws it and it catches in the boy from eight in the chest with a thud.

Roan joins us in the middle with Ontari. “Where’s Lexa?”

My eyes scan the battlefield. I find Lexa. She’s fending off the boy from Louwada kliron kru and the girl from Delphi kru who appear to be pretty good in combat. 

“She needs help, she’s unarmed.” I say. Lincoln starts to run off but I grab his sword and run past him.

“Octavia no!” Bellamy yells at me. I can see it in his eyes he’s about to run after to me but Roan is holding him back. “Let her handle it.”

Most of the tributes seem to have fled the blood bath. Other are lying dead on the ground.

I see someone swing a sword out of the corner of my eye. I duck and swing mine low and catch my attacker in the shins. 

I get up off my knee and keep running. I quickly reach Lexa and the tributes.

Lexa’s disarmed them both. And the boy squares off against me. I strike him down easily. The girl from delphi kru shrieks as her companion slumps to the ground in front of her feet.  
The girl drops to her knees in front of Lexa “Do it.”

Lexa tosses a sword to the girl, “I’m not going to kill an unarmed woman. There is no honour in that.”

I watch Lexa intensely. Waiting for someone to attack the other. I see the brave tributes start to come out of the their hiding places in the maze of buildings. And I know we’re out of time.

Without warning the girl from delphi kru leaps forward slicing Lexa in the side. She grabs a backpack and runs off.

Lexa and I return to our small group. Who have started to go through what’s left in the cornucopia . Ontari has found a tent and now was fighting with Roan on how to set it up.

Lexa was trying to stop the bleeding from her side by heating up a knife with some matches she found, and was discussing strategy with Bellamy. “We’ll have to wait until morning, to find water.” I over hear Bellamy say.

Lincoln walks over to me, he’s watching Lexa and Bellamy. Laughing at the two sitting on the cold pavement drawing plans in the dirt.

“I think it’s good they’re planning. You’re clearly not doing anything.” I mock.

Lincoln scoffed “oh really? Let’s go.”

I stare at him blankly. “ you’re crazy we shouldn’t go too far from camp.”

“Oh really . I going to go get water before tomorrow.” Lincoln tells me. “ Lexa isn’t going to survive the night with that gash without water.”

I look around at our supplies we have from the cornucopia “I think we’re fine for now.”

Lincoln looks at me with sad eyes. I try to ignore him.

“No.” I say firmly. “No, no. ok fine.” I finally give in and Lincoln offers me his hand. “But we have to be back by dark.”

“I promise.”


	5. Lost

“Lincoln we are never going to find water.” I whine

We were standing on a desolant street corner. There was nothing. They had been walking for an hour. And nothing. No water, no food. They had past a couple tributes who would rather not fight the careers. But nothing useful.

“It’s getting dark. We are not making back to camp.” Lincoln replied. 

“So what now. We have nothing to eat or drink. I haven’t killed anyone in hours and I’m tired!” I yell

Lincoln starts to speak. 

“I don’t want to hear it. We can’t even make a fire. And it’s your fault. I told you not to leave the cornucopia.” I sit down on the curb, letting my legs stretch out into the road.

Lincoln sits next to me. “Yeah but look who followed me.” 

I scowl. “Still-“

Lincoln starts to laugh.

“It’s not funny.” I yell shoving him, hard. I turn away from him, just to prove my point. 

He grabs my shoulders forcing me to face him. He gently takes my body into his arms and kisses me. Slowly at first. My heart is beating so fast as he becomes more aggressive. His finger intertwine with my hair. He wants me. I need him.

A couple minutes later I break away.

Lincoln looks at me slightly concerned. “What?”

I get to my feet. “Did you hear that?” I ask, in a small whisper.

Lincoln tosses me my sword and stands by my side ready to attack.

I motion for Lincoln to follow me into the building where the sound was coming from.

We’re wandering around a dark office building, six flights of stairs and we’ve reached a conference floor.

People seemed have left in a hurry. Papers were scattered everywhere, tables were overturned, computers lay cracked and broken on the ground.

“Hello.” I call out. 

Someone is moving around the desks casting an erie shadow across the floor

The sun was setting fast. But a big ball of light lit up the room. 

I’m not sure what is happening until I see the figure bolt across the room forwards the window.

“Octavia run.” Lincoln yells following the figure.

The entire room is ablaze. We’re six stories up. All the entrances have been blocked. 

“The window.” I yell back at him. “Jump.”

I grab Lincoln’s hand and pull him after me.

Glass shatters around us. I can feel Lincoln wrap me in his arms, were falling fast. 

Lincoln hits ground first. He still holding me tight to him and he covers the back of my head with his hand. 

I scramble to my feet. “Are you ok?” I ask Lincoln

Lincoln pulls himself off the ground clearly in pain. “Yeah. Are you?”

I nod, although my arm has a big gash in it and I’m bleeding out fast. I don’t seem to notice. Adrenaline is a powerful drug and could be the one thing between life and death. Haymitch's words echo through my head.

I spin around frantically for the other person. I spot her lying motionless on the pavement. The canon hasn’t gone yet.

“Lincoln she’s alive!” I cry. 

I move closer to girl and almost throw up. “Madi?” I manage to stutter. And then everything goes black.


	6. Dangerous endeavours

I wake up to the sound of a crackling fire.

“She’s up.” I hear Madi squeal.

She rushes over to me and helps me sit up.

We are sitting in a huge building, it’s dusty and there shelves are tipped over, other are pushed up against the walls.

A small fire is in the middle sits in front of me.

“It used to be a mall.” Madi says answering my unspoken question. 

“Madi down crowd her.” Lincoln says from across the flames, I know we shouldn't have but I’m grateful for it, seeing as my jacket has disappeared.

“How’s your arm?” Lincoln asks me.

I looked down at it. The bleeding had stopped and it had appeared to be cleaned.

“Fine,” I say looking away. “Where’s my jacket?”

Lincoln’s hands to it me. There’s a tear in the sleeve.

I slip my hand into its pocket. Whatever Cinna gave me is still there. I sigh in relief and quickly zip up my pocket.

“I see you found water?” I say wearily gesturing to a small jug filled with something.

Madi nodded, “Yeah, there’s a fountain a couple klicks west from here. Lincoln took a knife in the back to get it.”

As soon as Madi say this I’m on my feet. “What? Are you ok? Let me see.”

Lincoln pushes me off, “I’m fine.” He says. 

But I know he’s lying. His shirt is soaked through with blood. His eyes are glazed over with pain.

I sit on his lap and kiss him on the cheek and then his lips. His breath draws me in, his body warm against my freezing one.

Madi blushes from across the room and turns around shyly.

I hear a beeping echoing from somewhere in the empty mall.

I break away from Lincoln and look around. 

I point into the distance. “There.”

Madi comes running over. 

It’s a small container attached to a parachute.

My hearts skips a beat. 

Madi runs to get it. “It’s for you!” She calls over to me. Delivering it to my hands.

I unhook the parachute and twist the top of the container. It opens with hiss of air.

A needle, spool of thread, a cloth and small note with neat typing. I pick up the note.

“Keep lover boy alive- H”

I smile. “Thanks Haymitch.”’ I whisper quietly.

I point to Lincoln’s shirt. “Off, now.” 

“You’re scary.” Lincoln jokes but still obeys my order. 

“Madi can you get me the water?” 

Madi nods and hands me the jug.

I pour water over the cloth and dab around Lincoln’s bloody wound. Then I thread the needle.

I take breath. “This is going to hurt.” I tell Lincoln .

20 minutes of Lincoln swearing in pain later

Lincoln is lying by the fire, Madi curled up next to him.

My hands are shake as I try to wash the dried blood off my hands. The sun had set and the only light was the fire- Not our safest alternative- We have no food either. 

I wonder what Bellamy’s doing right now. He’s probably worried sick about me and thinks Lincoln has killed me. 

I see Madi shift in her sleep. She raises her head delicately from Lincoln’s chest in which was using as a pillow

“Octavia?” Madi rubs her eyes sleepily. 

“I’m here.” I say taking off my jacket and handing it to her.

She wraps herself in the jacket, sits herself down next to me and puts her head in my lap.

“Can I tell you something?” She asks looking up at me. 

I nod suddenly very worried.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to die.” There are tears in her eyes. “I’m only 12, I’m not supposed to be here.”

I stroke her hair gently. “I know. But you’re going to win. You may be the smallest but you. You’re the strongest. And if it comes down to it, you are going to be the one to kill me.”

I hear Murphy’s voice in my head, warning me not to make promises, but she’s only a child.   
“We’ll head back to camp tomorrow morning and-“

I’m interrupted by the Mount Weather anthem flowing through the building. 

“Stay here.” I tell Madi sternly.

I get up and walk over to the nearest door. Pictures of the tributes aluminate the sky.

The boy from 11, the girl from 6 the boy 8 the boy from 10 and the and the girl and boy from 12.

The anthem comes to an end and walk back to my companions. 

Lincoln has woken up. “How many?” He asks.

“6. No one we know.”

I make my way back to the pair and sit next Lincoln. Who wraps his arms around me. “You’re cold.” He says.

“A little.” I admit. “What about you Madi?” I ask, Madi has curled herself into a tight ball right next to the fire.

She gives me a thumbs up, but her teeth are chattering. “I’m just hungry.”

Lincoln puts his hand on Madi shoulder reassuringly, “Well get food tomorrow. We just have to hold on a couple more hours.”

Madi closes her eyes. A continuous stream of cold air clings to her still body.

 

I’m only half asleep when I hear a bloodcurdling scream from the other side of the room.

I sit bolt upright. Madi is at the top of a balcony. Ontari is dangling her over the 60ft drop to the cold tiled floor, with only a quickly breaking rope bound around her hands holding her up.

“Put me down!.” She screams.

Ontari pulls a knife from her pocket and holds it to the rope. “Kill them or I kill you.” She says calmly.

I slap Lincoln in the face. He jumps up immediately and holds a sword to my throat.

I jump back in surprise, countering with my own. I press a finger to my lip and then point to what is happening behind us.

He nods. Then I motion for him to go left and I creep off towards the right of the escalators.

I quietly sprint up the escalator, careful not to trip and alert my attacker.

A knife files passed me slicing across me cheek I cry out in pain. Lincoln turns to me and I see Luna kom Floukru emerge from the shadows getting ready to throw another knife.

“Duck!” I yelled to Lincoln.

He drops the the ground and sweeps Luna’s leg from under her.

Madi has started screaming as Ontari as lunges at me. 

I draw my sword quickly keeping Ontari at bay. She’s seen me use it, I can see the fear in her eyes.

“Lincoln, cut Madi down.” I say calmly to the other side of the room, my eyes not leaving Ontari.

Luna is laying crumpled on the floor, I hear the cannon go. 

Lincoln grabbed Madi and cut the bonds holding her hands.

She runs over to me. “Tie her up.” I motion to Ontari, “she’s coming with us.”


End file.
